Conference meeting rooms are a common feature of modern work space. A conference meeting room may be used for exchange of ideas between people from two to as many as the room can accommodate. Because exchange of ideas in meetings, including video conference meetings, are an important aspect of daily life for businesses and other organizations, conference meeting rooms are typically equipped with tools that assist participants in capturing the discussions during the meeting. A simple, but effective, tool is a whiteboard. Participants may draw or write on the whiteboard over and over during a meeting. However, capturing the content on a whiteboard efficiently and in a user-friendly way is a challenge.
Manual note-taking, scanning and printing whiteboard contents are some of the methods commonly employed, each presenting their own disadvantages. For example, printer based systems may be expensive depending on the details that are desired to be captured (e.g. color, resolution). Moreover, the printed content has to be reproduced for each participant and manually distributed. Some of the more sophisticated solutions involve combinations of hardware and software and are typically costly and difficult to use.